1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for cleaning tubes in heat exchangers, and in particular to a tool that moves a tube cleaning lance along three axes into alignment with tubes to be cleaned, and to directs or guides the lance into the tubes to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a number of industrial facilities, surface condensers, or heat exchangers, are used to convert steam to liquid water. These heat exchangers require the circulation of large quantities of water through tubes within the heat exchangers. The result of this circulation is that impurities in the water foul the tubes over time.
Depending on the extent of the fouling, the impact on the efficiency and performance of the heat exchangers can be dramatic. As fouling builds up, the contaminates insulate the tubes, thereby diminishing the heat transfer between tubes within the heat exchanger. In order to control fouling and maintain the efficiency of industrial heat exchangers, it is therefore necessary to periodically clean the tubes in the heat exchanger.